


Gems

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, The Day of the Royals, party crasher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Little One-shots about Diaspro, the crown Princess of Isis.





	1. The Day of the Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is a scene about the Day of the Royals, where Bloom attacks Princess Diaspro.  
> In this fic though, Sky told Diaspro about switching identities and was faithful. He never intentionally led Bloom on, and she read into something that wasn't there, believing that Sky was showing romantic interest when in reality he was showing friendly interest.

            Diaspro felt almost giddy with schoolgirl like excitement as she followed the red-headed girl who’d brought her a message from her Prince. It seemed he knew the second she arrived and sent someone to bring her to him so they could spend a few minutes together, just the two of them, before the Day of the Royals celebration could get into full swing.

            She licked her lips, wondering if she should stop to check her makeup and reapply some lip-gloss. Deciding against it she shook her head slightly at her silliness, Sky wouldn’t care, he thought she was beautiful no matter what.

            Just as suddenly as she was whisked away from her parents, the two of them stopped. The red-head moved to hold the door open and Diaspro nodded to her in thanks. Stepping inside she scrunched up her nose in confusion, where was Sky?

            “All right, Icy, I know It’s you!” Diaspro whirled around to look at the other girl. “I don’t know what you want with Brandon, but I’m not going to let you hurt him!” With a gasp Diaspro threw her arms up in front of her face to protect herself when the red-head threw a ball of fire at her. Groaning she pushed herself up from the ground and threw her long cape off from around her shoulders.

            “I don’t know who you think I am or what you think I’m here to do, but my name is Princess Diaspro of Isis and I am here to see my betrothed Prince Sky participate in the competition!” She yelled back, angry at this random, clearly delusional, girl for attacking her. Quickly she transformed and flew into the air, acrobatically dodging the fiery attacks. A shriek escaped her as she misjudged the distance and speed of a particularly nasty and powerful attack. The force was so strong it sent her through the side of the structure and out into the open air.  She didn’t give her any time to recover mid-air, and she blasted her down harshly into the dirt of the dragon wrangling arena. Involuntarily she let out a cry of pain. A quick glance told her she needed to move, and fast. The other girl was winding up to attack her again, still yelling about a girl named Icy. Quickly she forced herself up and all but threw herself forwards, the blast just barely missing her. “I already told you, my name is Diaspro!” she grit out, exasperated and in pain, but she was doubtful the girl heard her, and if she did, she doubted she would even listen to a word she said anyways.

            Some of the dirt cleared from the air and she gasped, “Sky!” Darting forward to him as he called out to her, “Diaspro!” Arms open, he pulled her close and turned to offer some sort of shield against the redheaded fairy.

            “Brandon, stay away from her!” She heard the redhead screech, and something clicked. Sky told her he was switching places with his squire Brandon, he wanted to see what more of a normal life was like. He mentioned there was this girl he met as Brandon when the semester was just beginning, and she seemed to think there was something going on between them, even though Sky was just being friendly and trying to make some friends. But still, she found herself asking, “Sky, who is she? She told me she had a note from you, that you wanted to meet me near the stables, and then you weren’t there and she attacked me!”

            Sky was glaring as he held her tightly, making her wince from the bruises and marks she knew she would find later, and oh boy was she glad the glare wasn’t aimed at her.

            “Bloom, what are you doing?” His voice was low, even as he growled out the words in a yell at the other girl.

            “Sky?” She stared with wild eyes before blinking slowly as she seemed to make some kind of connection. “Sky?” She repeated, “Who is she?”

            “I already told you!” Diaspro cut in, snapping her words at the girl as she seethed. She dared to look hurt and betrayed? Sky was nothing more than a friend to her, but he was Diaspro’s fiancé!

            “I didn’t ask you!” the girl, Bloom, snapped right back, anger in her eyes whenever she looked at the fair haired princess.

            “Hey!” Sky snapped, “Don’t talk to her that way!”  
            “But Brandon-“ She started, puppy dog eyes when she turned back to Sky, and he cut her off, “No Bloom! Diaspro didn’t do anything to you, and you attacked her! Why would you do that?”

            The other girl clearly didn’t know how to handle Sky’s anger, and she floundered. “She-but- I- she- Icy- Brandon”

            “No, Bloom, just stop. You just attacked the Princess of Isis, that’s grounds for imprisonment, for treason. You snuck into a celebration you didn’t have an invitation to, and that’s grounds for detention. Coupled with what you’ve just done, probably grounds for expulsion! You never think before you act, do you?” Again, the girl floundered, and instead of facing her problems she fled and flew away, even leaving her friends behind as all eyes followed her in shock and disbelief.


	2. Eraklyon's Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaspro and Sky interaction at the Eraklyon Festival thing during sometime in season 2 or 3. AU because Bloom and Sky are not together, you could see this as a continuation to chapter 1 about the Day of the Royals.

            Diaspro smiled as she approached her prince, holding her breath in anticipation. It had been months since she’d last seen him, it had been shortly after the Day of the Royals that had been the last time they’d been able to spend time together.

            She felt her heart skip a beat when he turned and saw her. His smile lit up the dark night, and he looked mesmerized as he watched her approach. His eyes explored her as she neared enough to see more clearly in the dark of the evening. Red was her color, she’d always known this of course, but Sky, oh Sky just loved her in red. His eyes devoured her, and his lips were turned up into a possessive smirk as she handed him a tall glass of Eraklyon’s finest wine.

            “Princess.” He leaned closer, as if there weren’t anyone else in the vicinity.

            “My prince.” She relished the attention he directed towards her, it delighted her to know that he missed her just as much as she missed him. “I’ve missed you.” She admits as she sips the decadent drink.

            “I wish I could have come home sooner.” He replies, “It’s been an adjustment going back to Red Fountain, and to be quite honest, I would have rather spend my time here with you.”

            She couldn’t help the light blush that traveled across her cheeks and was thankful that even with the glowing party lights around them, it was still too dark for strangers to see. But Sky, he grinned at her and leaned closer to whisper to her, “Such a lovely color on you.” As he trailed cupped her cheek and trailed a thumb across the blush quickly. “Only for you.” Her reply was rather flirtatious, she would admit, but it just kind of came out.

            “Would you care to dance?” he asked her, taking both of their glasses to deposit them on a waiter’s tray without waiting for her answer.

            She raised an eyebrow, “Mighty confident I’ll say yes, are we?”

            “Would you really turn down the chance to dance with me?” His eyes twinkled even as he pretended to look hurt.

            “No, never.” She laughed with a teasing smile.

            She was grateful that dancing was meant to be close and she got comfortable in his embrace right away, leaning into his touch as they slowly twirled to the live music of the band. Her eyes linger on his lips before looking up to his eyes. “I want you to kiss me.” She tells him as they come to a stop and inclines her head just slightly, the nonverbal invitation to match the verbal request.

            She knew the fact that she was wearing red lipstick to match her red dress would be tantalizing, and she was a little surprised he hadn’t kissed her sooner, but she didn’t dwell on it as he glanced around before moving impossibly closer, his hands cupping her face gently as he tilted her head father as he brought his own face down so their lips could meet. She knew they weren’t supposed to be so public with affection like this, at least not until after their engagement was publicly announced, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she wanted nothing more than a kiss.


End file.
